Weak Fangirl? Hell No!
by 13Mitsume27
Summary: A girl from our world wakes up in the body of Sakura Haruno 9 years before the Genin exams. She decides to befriend Naruto and together they trained in secret to become stronger. How will this change the storyline? Rated T. Pairings undecided. Full summery inside. Stronger!smarter!Naruto and Sakura (Being Rewritten!)
1. I'm Sakura Haruno?

**A/N:** Story has been fixed! Hopefully the grammar is better than before, and I tried to fix the typos. If you notice any mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I never will. The only thing I own is Sara and the 'plot'.

**Weak fangirl? Hell no!**

_Chapter 1: I'm Sakura Haruno!?_

**Sara's POV**

Ohayo Mina-San! My name is Sara Alexander Bakers, I'm currently 21 years old. The thing I like most is watching anime, and no, anime is not a cartoon, for your information, I can watch it anytime I like.

When I'm not watching anime, I garden. I enjoy gardening, nature, hanging out with my friends, going to the mall, horror, romance, and comedy movies, and let's not forget the wonders of the Internet.

My dislikes are arrogant self centered people who care only for themselves, perverts(they are seriously creepy), bugs, especially roaches, drawing(since I'm not very good at that and end up breaking something out of frustration), those weak girls who always cry for their 'prince' to come save them in shows, and not even try to do anything, They are just so annoying to me.

I don't really have any dream since mine is kind off already accomplished, but I do want to go to comic con with my friends, find someone right to settle down with, and raise two or three children together.

As you can see I'm just an ordinary young woman. Just like everyone else who comes and goes.

And like any other self-proclaimed otaku in the whole world, I wish at times I could go and live in the anime world like One Piece, Bleach, Hell Girl, Attack on Titan, Ouran High School Host Club, Fairy Tail, D. Gray man, or any other interesting anime.

I always imagine the powers and skills I'll have. The impacts I'll leave, or the things I'll do and change while being there. But I never would have though it will actually happened.

Okay, I admit, I did think of it happening, but still, the real deal is not the same as the imagination.

It all started in summer, when I came home from work, my boss gave me a vacation. I got about two whole weeks to myself. Words cannot begin to cover how excited and happy I was at my boss's generosity.

I toke a quick bath, wore my pj's since I didn't want to change later on when I go to bed, ate some nesquik cereal, and opened my iPad to watch some anime and/or read fanfiction, or even watch my favorite youtuber Pewdiepie. Honestly, that man was hilarious, even if he swore a lot. I don't care if Mom said he is a bad influence on me... I'm already an adult.

It was all fun until I noticed that my eyes were getting tired. Looking up at the time, I saw that it read 03:07. I decided to go to sleep, but not before charging my iPad. I thought of a movie, The Conjuring, since the hour 03:07 is exactly the time when something creepy or paranormal happens.

Yes, I know it was childish but I decided to wait a little almost hopeful for something to happen, but after a while I just laughed at myself.

"What did you think was gonna happen, Sara? Annabel doll would be standing on your bed or someone would be knocking on the door or hiding under the bed?" I asked myself. With that thought I quickly went to check under my bed. My heart was beating fast with excitement, even if I knew nothing was going to be there, I still couldn't help but believe that anime or even some tv shows had some truth in it and was probably real. Maybe in another dimension though. To my surprise, I found... Nothing. As usual.

Of course.

What did I expect?

With a small shrug and a disappointed sigh I quickly closed the lights and jumped under my blanket, wrapped myself around it like a baby hoping to have a nice dream as I slept.

**General POV**

A young pink haired six year old little girl was seen sleeping peacefully in her equally as pink room without a care in the world, she moved around trying to find a comfortable spot on her bed, but only managed to fall off the bed hitting her head painfully on the ground.

THUD.

"OOOOOW!" She cried and whimpered while holding onto her delicate head, eyes closed shut in pain with small tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Sakura! What happened are you alright!?"

The door suddenly burst open and there stood a man that the small girl never seen before in her life. Having see a complete stranger in her room, she did what any sane person would have done in her place.

She screamed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

She stood up hurriedly and tried to run for the window since the man was blocking her other means of escape, but kept tripping and getting more and more tangled up by her blanket.

_'Stupid evil blanket from hell!'_ She cursed the blanket mentally. Her heart beating inhumanly fast and tears of pure fear streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"HELP!" She cried, her voice full of fear and panic. She couldn't help but imagine what the man wanted from her, what he would DO to her, it didn't help her already panicked mind noticing that he had blood on his fingers. It just made her cry more and try to plead for her life.

The unknown man now looked VERY concerned and shocked. He advanced slowly to the girl's crying form while holding his hands up to show her that he meant her no harm whatsoever. If the girl were to look closer she'd see that the man had a shallow cut on two of his finger. Probably from a knife?

"Sakura, sweetie, I heard you fall from down in the kitchen while I was cutting the vegetables and came to investigate." He said in a soft and comforting manner. He was afraid that the fall had damaged her head to the level that made her forget who he was; her father. He kind off hoped that she was screaming because of the cut on his hands that he got when he was startled by his daughters cry, but he was afraid that wasn't case. Who screams in fear at the sight of their father, not even knowing it was their dad!?

"It's me. Your daddy..." He tried to explain, hoping by now she would remember at least something. It broke his heart to see his baby girl scared of him like this.

"What do you mean my father!" The girl cried, confused, and she did not want the crazy man to get any closer. "And my name is not Sakura! This must be some sort of misunderstanding, please leave me alone, I didn't do anything!" What did this man want from her? Last she checked her name was Sara, not Sakura.

That was when she noticed her body was smaller, way to small than before, and she noticed the hair that fell in front of her eyes when she started thrashing around were pink. She spotted a mirror from the corner of her eyes and when she turned to look at it she saw herself as a small 5 or 6 year old girl with shoulder length, straight bubblegum colored hair, unlike her usual short messy, curly brown hair. Her eyes were a large adorable sparkling emerald green color, better than her dark brown, almost black small (but normal) eyes.

What shocked Sara most was that she wore red and pink PJ's. That wasn't what shocked her, it was the very familiar sign on the chest and shoulder that caught her attention. The Haruno sign.

She looked like a miniature, more adorable version of Sakura Haruno from the anime Naruto.

While Sara, or Sakura, was busy studying herself, she didn't notice the man calling himself her father was speaking with an ANBU, an actual ANBU who came to investigate the reason why she was crying for help.

After making sure everything was alright the ANBU advised the man to take his daughter to the hospital to check at her head for any damage and abruptly disappeared. While the ANBU may have disappeared from sight, he did not disappear from the room. The ANBU decided to kept a studying eye on Sakura from in the shadows, in case something happened.

That scream was full of pure panic and fear. A scream that no child should have. Especially one at the mere sight of their parent. After a while of gazing at the young girl, the ANBU had a feeling in his gut that this was a start of something. Something... Big. He wasn't sure what or if it was for the better or worse, but what he did know, was that the girl would be interesting in the future.

With that last thought the ANBU with a dog mask and gravity defying hair vanished.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" The man asked his daughter while looking at her pale face and picked her up, holding her close to him as a sign of comfort.

"I... I don't feel... So good..." She groaned, feeling very faint.

Later on, after taking Sara, now known as Sakura, to the hospital to check on her, it turned out that the fall shouldn't have cause her to lose her memories, and the doctors had no idea on how she lost them on the first place.

"Try taking her around the village. Show her things that might help jog her memories, and ask her some questions to get an idea on how bad her condition really is." Was all the doctor said to sakura's father.

Her dad couldn't help feeling anger at the doctors, they were completely useless! But at least they healed her head injury.

Through all that, Sakura remained silent, still processing everything around her. Her mind working at a hundred miles per hour.

On their way home, Sakura's father kept asking her questions like 'do you know who you are?' Sakura Haruno 'Do you know the village?' Konoha 'your favorite place to go?' Silence 'your crush?' Silence.

That last answer she game, or lack of, kind off threw sakura's dad off. He recalls his baby always coming home talking about Sasuke Uchiha and how amazing and 'cute' he was. Of course as a dad he was protective of his daughter, but she was only six so there was no need to worry about her silly crush on the Uchiha boy. He was certain it would pass as she grew older, but her not remembering the Uchiha made him startled but made him very happy and giddy.

"Really? You don't remember a... Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked to make sure. Trying to hold in his happiness.

Sakura knew who he was, and that she was supposed to have a crush on him, but she didn't actually like him. At all. She actually hated him in shippuden for all the wrongs he did, but as a kid? He was okay but that doesn't mean she liked him or had any sort of crush on him. So she decided to 'Forget my beloved crush who is no more to me'. "No" she said innocently. "Should I?"

'_Yeeeeeeeeees!' _Her dad did a mental victory dance, but worried since now he thinks that her condition may be worse than he thought. "Nah..." He said.

_'I have my work cut out to me...'_

When they finally got home after a few more questions, Sakura went to her room, wanting to be alone, and sat down on 'her' bed taking everything in.

**Sakura's POV**

I was still too shocked at how I found this day going. I mean, I was in total shock that I just realized it was night time! How the heck?

Okay, okay, okay! Focus Sara. How did you get here?

I closed my eyes, trying to gather every piece of information that might help determine how all this weirdness happen.

_'I didn't do anything weird back home...'_ I thought, feeling very confused. _'I didn't even think or watch or do anything that relates to Naruto! So how...?'_

Okay, how about when I woke up _here_?

I went to sleep and woke up with the feeling of falling, after I hit my head I saw some strange guy who turns out to be sakura's dad, making him MY dad as well.

Than I went to the hospital, who turn out to be completely useless, and the dud- my... Father... -God I'll never get used to this- start asking me some question which I tried my best to answer, yet not act too strange, and along the way I saw many familiar places like the... Ichiraku? Ramen stand. I'm not really sure about the name, and other places that were seen in the anime.

I also saw my (future? Current?) academy, which I leaned that I'll be returning to after about two weeks. Or was it three? And let's not forget that I'm apparently in the Naruto world as Sakura freakin' Haruno... God I'm so confused! How the hell am I supposed to be a ninja!? I know it's cool and all, but now that I think about it, how do you use chakra? I know what the anime and some fanfictions I read said about chakra, but this is not the same! Argh!

I'm surprisingly handling this very well... What wrong with me?

"My head hurts." I mumble in my pillow. Why did it have to be Naruto? Why not Shingeki No Kyojin? Or even man! I could have met the Noah! Allen walker! Eren jeager and Levi!

Mental sob.

After a while, I sat up again and decided to check my surroundings. To my horror, my room was completely PINK! I didn't mind the color much, but EVERYTHING was PINK! And I mean everything. Heck, even the wood was somehow pink! How I will never know!

Now that I looked at my new room I noticed that it was WAY to fancy. Almost fit for royalty.

What. The. Hell

The bed was king sized, there was a large desk, many books, posters of Sasuke(which I quickly tore down and threw at the trash. That is WAY to creepy) there was even a walk through closet with tons of cloths well organized with shoes and at the end of the closet was the bathroom. It was huge. Bigger than my old one. Almost the size of my old room. My new room itself was twice the size of my old one.

The bathroom was amazing, it was probably the only thing that wasn't pink, but a pure white color, almost like snow with some nice touches of lavender here and there. A big tub sat in the middle, and it looked like it could probable hold 5 grown people and still have enough room for them to feel comfortable.

There was a trash disposal for dirty clothes, a desk with organized shampoo bottles, hair dryers, soups, towels, etc. anything one would need to be comfortable and pampered. And there was a large life sized mirror that opens to show the sink with a small normal mirror on top of it. It was actually well hidden and the only reason I found it was because I accidentally tripped on the well polished ground and saw an opening telling me that there was another room in there.

I decided, after staring at my surroundings in disbelief, to go to bed after exploring my new room, but not before going to my... Dad to ask him to change the color of my room.

It took me a loooooong time to muster up the courage to do so, but them I though, screw this and asked him quickly. I just hope he doesn't question me.

"But why? I thought pink was your favorite color" dad asked confused while drinking some tea calmly, also, I noticed that while we were walking, he seemed to be walking **way** to graceful for a civilian. I suspect ninja!

"... Y-yeah well... It's a nice color b-but... Too much... Pink" I stuttered. _I STUTTERED! _I must really be uncomfortable than I though. Of course, but I though I practiced enough on what to say and how to say it! God I'm so embarrassed.

To my surprise my dad simply nodded in understand with a relieved smile. Maybe he too thought all the pink was much?

"So what color do you want it to be sweetie?" He asked me happily seeming very happy with the idea of redecorating my room.

"A-ano..." I blushed after hearing what he called me felling more embarrassed and was a bit surprised at what I said. Now that I noticed it, why was everyone talking in English? Or was I talking in Japanese without realizing it? Gasp! Or was it like Doctor Who with how his TARDIS automatically translates languages to each person to make it look like they were actually speaking to each other in the same language without them noticing!?

That would have been so cool if it was real.

Anyways! Back on the subject at hand. "I don't care how you make it look only if it's not too girly or too bland. I-I want it to look nice with a homey atmosphere. Maybe use soft with a bit of dark color to make them clash nicely with each other? You know, like yin and yang?"

"..." My dad was silent for a bit, just staring at me blankly which caused me to shift from one foot to another feeling very uncomfortable. I realize I kept feeling that way all day. "How long did it take you to practice that?" He suddenly said with a proud look on his face.

"Huh?"

"My God, Sakura! When I saw you reading a vocabulary book I didn't realize you would get so smart in such a short time! I mean your only six years old, yet you speak like an adult! You make me so proud" he patted my head gently with a huge grin on his face.

"So how long?"

Mentally cursing myself for forgetting that I was supposed to act like a child and hating what I'm about to do, I thanked whatever God there was out there for the vocabulary book Sakura apparently reads, which gave me a reason for my larger than a six year old vocabulary and turned around, running back into my room while shouting in the most silly and childish voice I could muster "cant tell you! 'Night daddy!" And closed the door before jumping onto my comfy bed with the biggest blush on my face and closed my eyes to sleep. I was exhausted.

_'God I'm so tired. I wonder if Ino and I are still friends, or if we are even friends to begin with. Do I even want her as a friend?'_

With that final thought, my vision slowly faded to black.

**Chapter Rewritten in August 10th**.


	2. Daddy? What are you hiding from me?

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the support! I'm honestly surprised at all your kind comments and helpful tips, and it gave me the motivation to continue writing.

**About Sara:** she is a character I created after viewing how normal characters act about finding themselves in another world, with no way home. I found it very peculiar on how quick they get over that fact and move on happily with life, and that gave birth to my strange story!

Personally if _I_ were to suddenly wake up in ANY anime, I would truthfully start crying, panicking, and screaming for my mommy. I'll never get over. I _do_ wish to go there, but it's IMPOSSIBLE. *sigh* a girl can dream though.

**Warning**: I'm giving Sakura a kekkei Genkai. Nothing too fancy! I'm just making her inner an actual Kekkei Genkai. That's it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto and I never will. All I own is the plot and cover drawing.

**Weak Fangirl? Hell No!**

_Chapter 2: Daddy? What are you hiding from me?_

**~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~**

".s..ura..."

_ZZZzzzzzZzz_

"Sa..ura.."

_'5 more minutes please.'_

"Sakura!" HOLY-!

"GAH!" I quickly jumped out of bed, tried to anyways, only for my foot to get tangled up by my LOVELY blanket,(note the sarcasm) causing me to end up with my upper body laying on the floor and my lower on the bed in an awkward position. "I DIDNT DO IT!" I shouted in panic, still not fully awake, or aware of my surroundings.

Silence.

It was completely silent for a few seconds, until I heard laughter to my right.

I craned my neck at the source of the laugh, only to see some guy laughing at me from next to the door. My heart started beating faster in panic at the unfamiliar face, till I recalled that this man was... My father.

"... Ah... Hi d-dad?" I greeted awkwardly.

"Good morning, my beautiful Cherry blossom," he smiled kindly with amusement and love showing clearly in his eyes.

**~~~~~~General POV~~~~~~**

'_What did he just call me? And why does it sound so familiar?'_ Sakura thought from her place on the ground, slowly getting up.

She took the time to look at her dad's appearance since she didn't have time to do that a the day before.

Her dad was muscular. Not too buff and not too lean, he was an incredibly handsome man with straight, a little spiky, shinny red/brown hair with long bangs. His eyes were sharp, serious looking hazel colored but had those soft look in them when he looked at those he cared about, that made them feel loved and relaxed.

He wore a green/gray sweater that showed part of his chest and had a silk scarf on his neck. But he didn't wrap them around his neck, he had a long necklace on him, the string was very long he had to wrap it many times giving him a 'cool' appearance and at the end of the necklace was a round silver coin with the kenji of Sakura on it.

He also wore lose midnight black pants with many pockets on them that looked like great places to hide things in. Maybe weapons?

The man looked to be on his late 20's, maybe early 30's. In Sakura's opinion, he looked VERY attractive.

"Sakura? Is something the matter?"

Sakura jumped a little in surprise at the sight of her dad standing in front of her suddenly. "Y-yes?" She asked looking up at his concerned face. "I told you to get dressed. Did you forget? Your supposed to met Ino-chan today."

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly quickly got untangled from her blanket and rushed to the bathroom(her closet first since it leads her to the bathroom), leaving an amused Akio, her dads name, behind.

Akio went in the closet to the bathroom to help his cherry blossom bath and when he entered the bathroom he was greeted with a fully clothed Sakura in progress of unbuttoning her shirt staring at him with wide eyes. "W-w-what... Are you... Doing here!" She squealed angrily giving him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't scared at all, it was actually very adorable how hard she tried to be intimidating, so you can't blame him for chuckling.

Sakura's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. "And WHAT is funny exactly?" She put her hands on her small hips and frowned, (more like pouted) at her laughing dad.

Akio smiled widely holding a cute black dress with three cuts on the shoulder and the Haruno sign on the chest. God knows where he took it from, since he wasn't holding it when he entered. "I just wanted to wash my kawaii(cute) little cherry blossom and dress her up like a princess to met her friend. Was that so wrong~?" He blinked innocently, grinned widely.

"..." It took a while for Sakura to process that information, and what's with the nickname, cherry blossom? That may be a cute nickname but... She wasn't a little baby.

Sakura was suddenly hit by a memory. A happy one, of herself as Sakura Haruno not her real spiritual self, Sara.

**(Flashback no Jutsu!)**

"Ahahaha!" A younger Sakura was seen in a bath tub filled with bubbles laughing while splashing her dad with water as he tried to give her a bath.

"Mou~ cherry blossom-chan~ please stop splashing daddy with water~ it's you who should be having the bath not me!" Akio was pouting at his daughter, he was drenched completely from head to toe thanks to his daughter who was currently pointing at him and laughing.

"No!" The girl cried while ducking from her dad as he reached out to her, causing him to slip and fall in the large tub by accident thanks to the wet floor.

SPLASH!

"Ahahaha! Daddy fell in the pool!" Sakura clapped happily, waiting for her dad to resurface from the water to laugh at him more. "Come out daddy!" She grinned.

Silence.

"Daddy 's not fun'ny! Come up or I'll hit you with more water!" She still kept on grinning waiting a bit impatient for her dad.

Silence.

"... Daddy?" She whispered a little scared now. "Daddy? Are you ok- AAAAH!" Sakura suddenly screeched as she was hugged by her dad who came out of the water from behind her and pulled them both out of the water.

"I gotta big one!" Her dad cried happily.

"Daddy, you big meanie! You cheated!" Sakura pouted while crossing her arms on her chest to show how unhappy she was. But that didn't stop the smile from growing on her face.

"Well you cheated when you pulled daddy to the tub!" He pointed out childishly.

"Nu-uh! You fell down yourself!" She pointed at him accusingly.

"No I didn't! You pulled me!" He argued back while cleaning her with a towel. Deep enjoying her dumbfounded face.

"Ah-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ah-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ah-hu!"

"Ah-hu!"

"Nu-uh daddy!" Sakura screamed annoyed.

"Ok, you win." He said. "Yes!" Sakura cried. It wasn't till she was about to fall asleep late at night did she realize what her dad did.

"Daddy!" Sakura barged in his room suddenly while he was reading a book. " you cheated again!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" He smiled knowingly. "I didn't cheat" "uh-hu!" "Nu-uh!" And that started another round of playful arguing between father and daughter.

**(Flashback no Jutsu Kai!)**

'_That was a year ago...' _Sakura thought fondly with a small smile. '_Wait! Where the hell did that come from!?'_ She screamed in her mind but then shook her head quickly.

Thinking that maybe the memories of her present self is coming back to her. Though one by one.

_'No time for that!'_ She thought. '_I'm so not letting someone give me a bath! I'm twenty one even though I'm in a body of a six year old! And I'm not related to that man in blood even though I am! What? Whatever! Quickly think of somethin-'_ never mind.

It turned out while Sakura was in the flashback no Jutsu her dad took the the chance to give her a quick shower, dressed her and was now in the process of finishing brushing her hair and putting a cute red ribbon on her head.

"..."

"Ok! Let's go see Ino-chan!" Her dad proclaimed loudly and proudly. "How did you do that!?" Sakura shouted at him in amazement. If she wasn't so amazed at his speed she might have gotten mad and threw a fit at that moment.

He turned around with a fake confused look "do what~?" A tic grew on her head "give me a bath and dress me so quickly!"

"Oh that! Well you see, that's... my little secret~" he sang.

Another tic.

"Your a ninja aren't you!" Sakura declared without thinking and quickly regretted that after it came out of her mouth.

Her dad stiffened, and the smile that was always on his face disappeared making him look older, serious. It looked wrong. Him without the smile was wrong, for some reason it scared her. It looked like this was another man. This can't be her father!

She didn't understand all those feeling going inside her, and the reason why they appeared, but seeming her dad acting so cold and distant confused and worried her, and it caused her to unconsciously and instinctually take a step back.

**~~~~~~Akio's POV~~~~~~**

"Your a ninja aren't you?!"

Of all the things she could have said THAT was not what I expected.

Although I should have after considering all the things I do around her.

I WAS a ninja. But not anymore. I gave up that title long ago to raise my daughter in peace after her mother's death.

To think that such a title brought me pride long ago. Now all I felt was regret because of it. The life of a Shinobi was a hard one for me. It was the reason why we were always at war. It resurfaced old memories that I tried so hard to suppress. Some about all those people I killed, another about the death of my beloved wife and first child.

Seeing my sweet little cherry blossom take a step back from me snapped me out of whatever trance I've been in. It hurt to see that look on her face. I loved my baby girl so much that the thought of her fearing, or worst, hating me made me feel like I was slowly dying.

**~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~**

I took another step back, my heart beating widely in fear. Why was I so afraid, Why? This was my dad he won't hurt me right? Right! I have absolutely nothing to fear!

As I was trying to calm myself down, I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. It was my dad. I watched, mesmerized, as a tear slowly rolled down his pale cheeks. He was looking at me in such a way as if he was afraid I would leave or hate him. It felt like HE was more afraid of me leaving, more than my peculiar fear of him leaving _me_.

My body moved on its own, I felt like I wasn't in controlled of my body anymore as I ran at my daddy and hugged him tightly while sobbing loudly on his chest. It was like my body was possessed, and trying to comfort my daddy in its own childish way.

I was mumbling random things that got into my head to calm myself down. I don't understand why I way this way, but I assume that I'm not fully myself, I'm still a child somewhere deep inside my conscious, with childish needs, but with a soul of an adult and grown up, but it seems my young six year old body out rules my adult mind most of the times.

I felt dad's arms wrap around me as he started breathing and softly whisper into my ears sweet nothings. I was supposed to comfort him, I realized, yet somehow our roles suddenly switched with him comforting me.

"Daddy, don't leave me." I whimpered softly into his shirt. Lightly feeling him kiss my forehead and smile at me. "Don't worry cherry blossom," he said "I promise to never leave you alone. I'll always take care of you. Now, why don't we go see Ino? I'm sure she is going to worry if we are late, right?"

I simply nodded with a silly smile on my face. I now knew was I was still a kid, no matter how old I might have been before all this madness, I felt he was my daddy and me being in his arms made me feel so safe. It felt so right being there. So warm like a mothers hug, and so well protected.

Something happened in the past to cause my dad to act like this suddenly, but I don't know what. I don't think I want to, but I knew I would some day.

I slipped my shoes on and we were on our way to Ino-chan's home. On the way there, I had a lot of time to think, and that made me remember something else from my past.

**(Flashback no Jutsu)**

Someone was sitting in front of me, she was an old lady with kind eyes and gray hair, with very little, barely noticeable, pink strands in them.

My granny. I noticed with a shock.

Guess I knew now where Canon!Sakura got her hair color from.

"Well, Sakura-chan, do you want to know a secret?" Granny asked me kindly while rocking back and forth on her wooden chair.

"Oh! I likey secrets! What is it granny!? Tell me, tell me!" I squealed, clapping excitedly. My granny simply chuckled fondly at me which made me pout. Why was she laughing at me? Do I have something on my face?

"Well Sakura if I told you this secret you'll have to keep it a secret okay? Meaning your not going to tell anyone. No Ino-chan or sasuke-kun." Granny told me strictly.

"NANI!?(what) w-why!?" I shouted. That wasn't fair! Why can't I tell my best friend and crush, soon to be boyfriend!? (Why is a child thinking of those things? 0.o)

"Sakura" gramma called to me. For some reason I stopped fuming and listened to her. Her voice sounded urgent. "I need you to listen. This is very important and I fear that I won't be here any longer to tell you this. I know your father can but I can't be too sure on what he'll tell you."

"W-what do you mean granny? Where are you going? What do you mean?" I asked feeling very confused. Even if she was to go somewhere she'll come back or send a message. Why would she talk like it'll be a very long time till I ever see her again?

"Sakura, you are a very bright child. But still a child. When you are older, please, I need you to make me some tea. The _special_ kind in my old house. I can't do it anymore, but you can. Read the ingredients first. They may be a lot but it'll be worth it. That's when you'll understand. As we all did." was all she said.

"Mou~, granny your not making any sense! Why'd I need to know that!?" I asked her angrily but she didn't answer. All she did was stop rocking her chair, and kept her kind smile firmly on her face with her eyes closed.

I huffed in annoyance at her silly secret, and decided to change the subject into something more fun. I kept talking to her normal like any other day after she refused to answer my questions. I told her about Sasuke-kun and how I suspect Ino-chan to like him as well. Should I break our friendship or keep it? What do I want in the future? I told her about how I thought me and sasuke would live while she simple kept smiling at me.

She never made a sound as I talked, but I kept talking so she could hopefully give me her opinion like any other day.

When daddy finally came home later, he took me to my room quickly, and later on, at night after a huge commotion downstairs he told me granny went to heaven. He said it was a nice place and she will always be there, but we can't see her.

We later on watched as the people put her body on the ground. Some were crying, others looked sad, but most seemed to not care. Not a lot of people came though, but I wounded why they were sad? Even the Hokage came, and looked very sad!

I wonder why she suddenly left? Didn't she want her tea?

**(Flashback no Jutsu Kai)**

What was that flashback? What does it mean? And why does it feel like an important riddle of some sort?

That was the only thing on my mind through the whole walk for Ino's place.

When we got there, she kept talking about Sasuke, but I told her I don't know him and I wanted her help to show me around places so I could '**remember**'. To say the least, she was very surprised, but seemed please with me losing my memory.

"Now we can make new and better memories of us! It'll be so amazing! Imagine one of your very first memories is of us two!" She squealed and started to take me from place to place, and surprisingly, I actually had a lot of fun. I felt like a kid again with friends and freedom to do things that I couldn't do when I was older.

If felt wonderful.

For the time being I forgot about the flashbacks. All my head and heart was set on playing with Ino-chan. Making new memories.

After a while of fun and games, I noticed a blond boy siting alone on the swings with a sad look on his face. With a start, I realized it was Naruto! Who else had spiky blond hair and whisker marks on their cheeks in this village? I decided to approach him after much consideration. He just looked so sad that it broke my heart.

I got nearer to him and stretched my cheeks into a big smile. Time to make a good first impression. "Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno! What's your name?" I asked loudly with a bright and hopefully _friendly_ smile on my face.

Naruto looked left and right then pointed at himself with a surprised look on his face. "Who? M-me?" He asked shyly. I nodded "duh! Who else would I be talking to?!"

"My name is uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, Datebayo!"(believe it) he grinned widely after that declaration. I simply laughed " I'm sure you'll be the next Hokage! Say do you wanna play with me and Ino-chan?" "Really!?" He asked. "Of-of course! Thanks Sakura-chan!" He garbed my arm and started to drag me away from Ino-chan who was staring at us while snickering behind her hand.

"Ummm... Naruto? Ino-chan is that way." I pointed out, causing him to sheepishly scratch the back of his head and go the right way, noticing her after she started to wave him over and calling out to us.

Me, Naruto, and Ino-chan played till the sun went down. That was the day we became closer, and I got a new friend. After that, me and Naruto invented our Masks almost a year later. His was of a dead last, mine was as a weak, shy, but smart kunoichi. (I refuse to be deeply in love with that brat of an Uchiha. I will not degrade myself, even if it made people underestimate me more I am NOT a silly fangirl. Better act like Hinata then, it's still very effective).

Ino still was 'in love' with Sasuke, the good thing is that we are still friends, but she spends more time in her looks and earning the Uchiha's love, than spending time with Naruto and me. We still hang out, but not that much, and it really upsets me. I feel deeply wounded when she refuses to hang out with me and Naruto. She took it in her hand to melt the ice in Sasuke's heart since he started to grow distant after that night.

The uchiha massacre already happened almost two weeks after I came. I didn't do anything to stop it, because first of all, I was still trying to get used to everything that was happening WAY to fast to be healthy. Secondly, I didn't know when it was going to happen. How was I to know? Thirdly, I don't know where it was going to happen(what I don't have a GPS that'll tell me the Uchiha clan is this way!), I don't know my way around 10% of this village. And 10% is a lot to me and a big achievement thank you very much. Fourthly, what could a six year old girl do to stop a massacre? I can't just go up to Itachi and say 'hey! Don't kill your clan, it'll turn sasuke into an emo, spoiled avenger!', yeah, I don't think that would help.

All I could do is try and comfort him, but he makes it so very hard to do that, or even feel remotely sorry for him. Sasuke kept getting worse and worse each day, I tried to help, honestly I did, but he already sees me as someone beneath him.

Arrogant, spoiled, self centered BRAT.

Did I mention I hated those types of people? Yeah, I think I did.

But, I could already tell that there is _some_ good in him. I just hope mine, Ino's and Naruto's talks are getting to him, or at least make him better than he was or will be in the near future.

It was at that time that I realized how much the academy has changed. Turns out that I'll be in the academy for nine years and a half till I'm 15 and a half, almost 16, and it's technically five years of the academy with four years of vacation after each year of 'hard work' seeing as each year of studying we get a whole year of vacation to 'train'.

Loving the idea of a whole year vacation. Wish real life was the same.

I don't know why they did this but it seems I wasn't the only one who was surprised at least. It came as a shock to everyone, but that was kind off good since now me and Naruto had a lot of time to train to become very strong for the chunin exams. Hopefully like how we are supposed to be in shippuden since we will be in the academy for nine freaking years!

I'm stuck in a mask that I don't enjoy for longer than anticipated.

Maybe by then Ino-chan will get over Sasuke! She only liked him till she was 12 not a teenager, she may finally see he is not interested and mature! I really hope it happens and I am determined to snap her out of whatever dream she is living in.

Through all this, never once did I remember that strange flashback of granny, and I seem to have forgotten that my dad was hiding some sort of huge secret from me. But you really can't blame me! He kept acting so childish I forget at times that he is even an adult!

He sure doesn't act like it, but he is a great guy.

I must admit he grew on me.

I later on learn about inner Sakura but... When I told my dad about her he seemed, surprised, happy, horrified, shocked, proud? Maybe all? But I'll I got from him was that he said for me to wait until I was 10 in three more years and for me not to try anything but get to know her better to see if we get along well.

What did he mean by that? I suspect something that has yet to appear in the anime.

Anyways, I have no time to think about that, Naruto is waiting for me in our secret hideout to train. We always went there when we were free or after the academy is over for the day. We are learning about chakra and how to use it. We still haven't even unlocked it though, but we are trying our best.

I must be the only one who is having the most trouble since I have yet to even feel a simple spark, or anything for two and a half weeks, while Naruto managed to feel and glimpse at it almost four times now, not fully releasing it though.

When I got there, I saw Naruto already sitting on the grass cross legged, meditating. I quickly tried to clear my head, relax my body, and feel my chakra.

It take quite a long time for me to do that, but I have to learn patience and how to clean my mind and erase my thoughts.

After I don't know how long, everything else was put on hold.

**~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~**

**Chapter rewritten in August 10th**

There you go, that was chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for how fast paced everything was.

You can vote for a pairing, but remember, I won't be changing anyone's genders. Meaning Haku, and the Kyuubi(Kurama) will be male! Other than that, please R&amp;R!


	3. Years Later

**A/N: **Each person can choose up to two parings. No more than two, and please make them reasonable pairing. I don't want to write anything like love at first sight to characters who don't work out well together!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I never will. Do I really have to say this in every chapter? Everyone already knows this.

Weak Fangirl? Hell No!

_Chapter 3: Years later_

**~~~~~~Start~~~~~~**

Through out the years, Sakura and Naruto trained constantly to get stronger. Sakura had the brains and her knowledge of the anime, while Naruto had the brawn and the determination to move forward.

Together they made the perfect team, but they still had their weakness and flaws, of course. No matter how much Sakura knew of this world, or how much the Hokage aided them, they still weren't in the level to defeat a ANBU. If they worked together then maybe they could defeat a Jounin, but they were still too weak to face someone like orochimaru or the Akatsuki, who also traveled in pairs.

Where there is a bad, there is a good.

The good news is that Ino actually did mature, and sorta got over her childish crush for Sasuke.

They at times, would find Ino staring at the Uchiha, but this time it was because she simple wanted to help him.

She didn't like his cold and arrogant personality. She too has finally opened her eyes to the world around her with help from Sakura, Naruto, and her father who grew tired of her fangirl ways. He thought that at the age of 15, enough was enough, and SHOWED her some simple but effective memories of the ninja world, and the cruelties surrounding it. It might have been cruel, but he cared too deeply for his daughter to let her get hurt, killed, or worse on her first mission. It didn't help that she grew to be a very attractive woman at her age.

The way she dressed didn't make Inoichi feel any better.

While that was happening, Naruto has been training in chakra control, at first he tackled tree walking, then water walking, balancing on needles(which was hell and made him thankful for his high healing ability), the he went to leaf and waterfall cutting after finding out his affinity.

After perfecting all chakra control exercise which took about three years for him to get a good grip of his control even with with the use of shadow clones, taught to his by the Hokage, after realizing Naruto's problem and his HUGE reserves, he deemed himself ready to start to learn wind and water style Jutsu's from the Shinobi library, having got the permission of the Hokage after he seeing how serious Naruto was at becoming a ninja.

Naruto had ten D rank, 6 C rank, 3 B rank, and 1 A rank wind Jutsu in his disposal, since that was his strongest affinity. Naruto also had five water Justu after realizing how easy it was for him to work on water, and he got himself the basics for medical Ninjutsu, in case something were happened to him or his friends.

It would be very useful for a ninja to know medical ninjutsu even if only the basics. You never know when you will need it to save a life.

Now, at the age of 15 Naruto's ninjutsu was above average, his Genjutsu was still belove average p, since he couldn't use it even to save his life, but the good thing was he could spot one that goes from D to B rank if it was casted because of the Fox. His Taijutsu was slightly above average but needed a little more work into it, or more precisely, his speed and guard, but his strength and reflexes made up for it.

He also started on studying Fuinjutsu after reading a little about sealing and learning of the Kyuubi.

He learned about the Kyuubi from a drunk ninja who he bumped into by accident after leaving Ichiraku's for the night. The ninja tried to beat him, but only ended up in throwing up and passing out on the street after reveling the truth on why the villagers hated him, which shocked Naruto but also forced him to carry the drunk on his back after getting over his shock thanks to his good manners(beaten into him by demons from hell known as women) while asking people on where the man lived.(and that was hard enough by itself since there weren't much people outside or were there any that knew or wanted to help Naruto. Luckily he found a Jounin who knew where the man lived).

The was two years ago at the age of fourteen.

From then on Naruto tried to get along and learn a little bit about the Kyuubi, but Kyuubi wasn't really a good companion to talk to. Guess he was still pretty pissed about being sealed inside Naruto, or something of the sort. At least now he could use two tails worth of kyuubi's chakra without losing control.

Naruto also trained in secret away from prayer eyes on the Rasengan. Sakura told him what she remembered from the episode of Naruto on how to learn it using three balloons, which he learned in two weeks while it took her nearly over five months, and an extra she spent being in the hospital with injuries and chakra exhaustion from learning the Rasengan.

Now Naruto is trying to learn the Rasenshuriken but he isn't having any luck with, at all. He is starting to improve greatly thanks to his new mentally challenged sensei, but he decided to put the Rasenshuriken on hold for now.

Meanwhile, with Sakura, she too started training with chakra control first but seeing as her chakra control was already good she got it much faster than Naruto, but she got tired way to easily, so she kept training in chakra control to grow her reserves. It worked but she was nowhere near Naruto's level. Naruto's chakra was as much as the a kage! Maybe even bigger!

After only one and a half year of chakra control, Sakura worked on her monster strength. She started practicing on how to hold chakra on her fists then unleash it to make it look like she was inhumanly strong. That was one of the things she liked about the original Sakura. It took her about about four and a half years to bring her strength to the level she saw the original one use in shippuden. Sadly, not to the extend of when canon!Sakura was fighting the Juubi, but good enough. Ever sadder is that it took her that long to become stronger, and that was without learning medical ninjutsu, or any other Jutsu!

He had to completely focus her time on her strength.

It was very hard and painful training for her, but she somehow managed, also she knew she had to have Tsunade help her with the training to perfect it, but till after the chunin exams, she couldn't do anything about it.

What amazed her, though, is that even without any chakra at all, she could punch a hole through a wall and even destroy a boulder! With a few sacrifice; breaking her arm fighting that boulder.

That exited her and you can't help but admit that was cool. She now prided herself in her strength.

Then after that she started to train on the scrolls from the library.

Her affinity turned out to be earth, which made it easier for her to make her super strength seem extra strong if she managed to control the ground to make it either stronger than it should be or softer. She also realized, like Naruto had a second, but very weak fire affinity. Can't even be considered a second affinity, but after how much she uses it, and how easy it became, she dubbed it as a second affinity.

Sakura had 9 D rank, 3 C rank, 1 B rank, and 1 A rank earth jutsu. The B rank jutsu was the scroll for super strength, but it was the basics and a copy. That's why it was very hard for Sakura to learn. She had to use everything she knew or remember how and what the original Sakura did and used to train, fortunately, it helped her with her strength.

Also, Akio got Sakura 6 D rank, 2 C rank, and 3 B ranks fire Jutsus after taking note of her continues training and hearing her talk about her desire to learn fire style Jutsu.

Sakura was very grateful for what she had and couldn't help but grin very widely at the mere thought of mastering those Justus. If only her old friends could see her now, she knew they'd be SO jealous.

In addition, Sakura found great joy in medical Ninjutsu, more than any other jutsu. She liked the thought of helping people and saving lives, and she wishes with all her heart to become a strong medical ninja. She doesn't like the idea of taking lives, who would? It scared her deeply to think that one day she will have to kill someone for her own life. She thought that being a medical ninja would take her away from that, and instead of taking lives, she will save them.

Of course she did think of the people who might die by her hands should she be too late to help them, or for them to be far too gone for help, but if it meant at least TRYING and hopefully succeeding in saving a person than it would be worth it... Hopefully.

It turned out she was a natural at medical Ninjutsu, and the Hokage even agrees that one day, if she kept training as hard as she was at it, she might even surpass Tsunade of the Sanin. Maybe even her strength if Tsunade taught her personally.

Sakura couldn't help but agree mentally. Maybe that day would come soon if she and Naruto didn't mess up the timeline too much.

But the timeline is already messed up thanks to the new law of being in the academy more than they should!

The most shock that come to Sakura, was when she was only ten years old. That was when she realized that that Haruno was an actual clan with their very own bloodline limit.

It was what she called 'inner'.

She remembered how shocked she had been when she heard that from her dad and after she turned fifteen she learned the secret about their clan and why that bloodline limit wasn't very known and her dad's secret.

**(Flashback no jutsu)**

"Sakura, I think it's time for you to know the truth about our clan and our bloodline." Akio said seriously to his daughter.

"Clan? Bloodline? We have a clan of our own like the Hyuga and Uchiha?" Sakura was very confused, and also excited. This was new to her.

"Yes, bloodline. And we HAD a clan. We aren't as powerful as the Hyuga or the Uchiha clan, but our bloodline is as useful and unique as any other out there." Sakura leaned closer eagerly.

"Our clan bloodline evolves around... spirits that are with us since birth. We call them Inners. The Inner can be your most trusted and loyal friend and companion, or they could be your worst and feared enemy. That is why I told you to get to know your inner better years ago, to see it she was a friend or foe. I already determined her as a friend, so is a good time as any to give you this talk."

"Wait, I understand that having an inner is cool and all, I mean she does help me with my training and when I am in a tight spot but what does this have to do with-?"

"Sakura please wait until I'm finished. There is still more for you to learn, and things even I can't teach you." Akio said sternly, which caused Sakura to instantly shut up and give her full attention to her dad's words.

"The Haruno clan bloodline. That is all we call it since we can't find a name for it, nor is it that important in compression to other bigger bloodlines." He started again with a far off look in his eyes. "The bloodline isn't even very known, because we tried our very best to keep it a secret after a... Accident in the past. It gives us twice the amount of years to live than a normal person with exactly two hundred and one as being the oldest in our recorded history. Your grandmother herself died at the age of one hundred and thirty one, but as many others, she didn't unlock her inner, yet it's in our blood to live longer than normal, although without an inner the most we live is a hundred and twenty five. I guess your grandmother was a healthy woman.

"The inners are like guardians. They can protect you from Genjutsu and the control of another person. Like if a Yamanaka entered your mind, they will be forced to instantly leave because of inner, or if you were trapped in the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan's Genjutsu, then your inner will be the one to release you. Inners can also take control of your body when you are injured or too tired in a battle. They will fight for you in your body with their full strength since they are a completely different person all together, which gives a Haruno a huge advantage over an opponent, but it doesn't make them invincible. Remember that. Any injured you may have sustained before the inner takes over remains. It doesn't mean you are completely healed, or in top notch condition.

"These are the inners. Or the good ones actually. There are other types, evil ones... Well, since they are inside of you since birth they will know everything about you going from you strength, weakness, and biggest fear. They will use it to break you from the inside to make you vulnerable, so they could posses your body to murder your loved ones by your own hand, or destroy your soul completely to take your body for their own uses. Mine, did this as well." He whispered in pain at a memory.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered horrified.

"**It means that his inner wasn't as cool and awesome as me and most likely killed someone he cared about. Cha!"** Inner yelled with her up going personality, trying to lighten the mode in her own way.

"What happened...?" Sakura asked, almost afraid of the answer, but very curious as well. She is finally getting to know her dad's past and the reason for that day years ago when he acted all dark as if trapped in a horrible nightmare.

Akio sighed heavily, "you deserve to know this, it involves you a little and your mother Kohana-chan." Sakura gulped, she is finally going to learn about her mom!

"As I told you, the dark inners, as we call them, slowly try to gain control of your body by breaking you mentally or even in occasion, in the moment where your heavily injured and unable to resist. That's what happened to me. It was the day after you were born. We all were so happy. Me, Mebuki-chan, and your older sister Sally. Now Sally was different. She didn't have an inner born in her at all. Maybe she took it from her mother who I feel in love with when I came in Konoha to find a place to stay for a while.

"Your sister was young, only 15 years old. The same age as you currently, but the difference was that she didn't want to become a Shinobi so she was a normal happy civilian. I went on a mission, and got badly injured to the point where it looked like I wasn't going to make it. All my mind was on you guys, and my dark inner took that opportunity to push away my soul for the time being. He wanted me to see what he was going to do.

"I was so weak I couldn't do anything, but watch hopelessly as he left the hospital, and went to our home. The first to go was Sally. But it was slow and painfully. Mebuki-chan came back home when the torture was over and my inner started to torment her too. They both didn't know about my clan. I was going to tell them after the mission, but I never got the chance. It was your cries from the other room draw both of my inner's, and wife's attention.

My inner slowly started to walk to your room to kill you. As he was prepared to stab you Mebuki-chan jumped in front of him and took the blow meant for you. She died instantly after that. It was at that time the Hokage, along with some ANBU's came and restrained inner.

The Hokage already knew about the Haruno clan and our inner, but that was it, he used a seal to lock away my dark inner. For good, and I never heard anything from him again." He finished staring at Sakura hard to see her reactions.

Sakura was shocked and horrified at what the dark inner did to her dad. To think that he was forced to kill his wife, her mom and older sister without them knowing why he was doing it, and yet her dad still kept that silly, but genuine smile on his face for her and others was simply amazing.

Now she understood a few things like why her dad why worried when she told him about her inner, why he froze when she told him about his old ninja career, it must have brought bad memories for him of his last mission, and she also understood why she didn't have a mother. She always thought her mother was a Shinobi in this world who died in battle, but it turned out false. Sakura, to say the least was more than glad that her inner was kind and not like the dark inners out there.

"**That's right! I'm not going to go all crazy on you and kill all our awesome friends, cha! The dark inner was a teme with mental problems! He must have been dropped on the head as a baby!"** Inner declared loudly. Clearly pissed at her dads inner.

_'But both the dark inner and dad are the same person, and shouldn't dad get dumber if he were dropped, not the inner?'_ Sakura muttered at her inner dryly.

"**E-eto... Pay attention! Your dad is staring at** **you! Baka!"**

Sure enough he was. Sakura did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she got to her feat and hugged her distraught father. She told him not to blame himself no matter how cheesy it may have sound, but she was sure they didn't blame him. "The past is in the past. Now we should enjoy our lives to the fullest, and live life without any regret. You don't know if today might be your last." She told her dad.

**(Flashback no jutsu** **Kai)**

Today Sakura was very tired, so she decided to lazy off for the rest of the day.

_'Just like old times' _she thought on her roof top while watching the clouds peacefully.

Throughout the whole years Sakura and Naruto kept no secret from each other. Sakura told Naruto even about her past life in the real world of hers which Naruto found hard to believe. How the hell do people survive without chakra? Heck even the grass and insects had chakra!

It took Sakura a lot of explaining till he eventually believed her and started asking lots of questions about her world. He couldn't believe that his life and everyone else were only tv shows for people to enjoy. That was just sick and wrong in his opinion. They are all living, breathing human being with hopes and dreams and to suddenly realize that they are nothing but some mans imagination who decides what happens to them and control their actions, fates and thoughts was just sickening.

Eventually Naruto managed to get over it, not completely, he didn't think he'll even get over it completely, but he managed to get on with his life determined to do things HIS way! This is HIS life, HIS dreams, HIS thoughts, and HIS actions God damnit! and he'll do whatever the hell he wanted with it. He already made lots of changes according to Sakura and he will make more to prove that no one controls Naruto Uzumaki, Datebayo!

Like how the Hokage will NOT die! That will DEFINITELY not happen!

They both were very determined to change things to the best of their abilities, and for the better, but not to screw with the universe to much since some things are better left untouched. That they understood.

Also, they were now joined by Ino after she finally got over Sasuke after seeing how arrogant he became and their friendship was never as strong as it was until now.

It turned out that Ino balanced them perfectly together, she somehow became the voice of reason with opinions that needed to be heard and orders that helped them improve better than that ever could wish for, she was also very stealthy and silent, with potential to be a very deadly assassin. She is bossy but her intentions are good, and only seem to want the best for them.

"Oh no, you are NOT wearing _BRIGHT ORANGE_ as a ninja! It's basically screaming '_kill me, I'm right here!'_ Do you _want_ to get killed!?" An example of her very important opinions, and a crying Naruto who now also eats less ramen than he even did before.

Believe it, or not, three bowls a week that is.

A reason why he now stands almost one and a half heads taller than Sakura and Ino.

But while Ino was their voices of reason who held them together, they became the pillars that made her a stronger and more serious Kunoichi.

Ino Yamanaka already mastered the mind transferred jutsu, knows how to use any types of, once harmless, flowers into deadly weapons, she also knows how to create poison, and is very, very good with her Taijutsu. She is flexible and capable of dodging lots of weapons or attack in midair quite easily by twisting her body around gracefully, almost as if she was dancing.

Ino was presently learning on how to control her water affinity, and learning water based Justus. From D to A rank with the help of her parents, and Naruto, who has some useful water Jutsus.

Those three were sure to make great things together.

**~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~**

**Chapter rewritten in August 10th**


End file.
